Manly Whatnots
| Next = }} Manly Whatnots is the fourth episode of the first season of . It aired on Febraury 15, 2016. Summary In an effort to get over his infatuation with Chloe, Lucifer decides that he must seduce her. Meanwhile, the two team up on a missing girl case and Amenadiel confronts Maze about his concerns about Lucifer. Plot While taking a shower, Chloe had a flashback of being shot by Jimmy Barnes, and later visiting him, as well as on of Lucifer throwing Joe Hanson through a window. She heard some strange noises and grabbed her gun, and found Lucifer in her house. Surprised, she accidentally dropped the towel wrapped around herself. Lucifer pleasantly announced he was setting the table as she hastily grabbed the towel and was outraged that he broke into her house, telling him to leave. Dan and Trixie came in, the latter made a beeline for Lucifer and Dan demanded to know what he's doing here. Chloe denied to Trixie that they were having a "sleepover". Dan said Trixie left something at home. Trixie dragged Lucifer off the scene, despite his attempt to distract her with snacks. After comically missing the point about Chloe throwing him out again, Lucifer left the house and Dan voiced his disappointment. Lucifer visits Linda, frustrated by Chloe's rejections. When Linda interruupted him, he thought she's asking for "payment", but she stopped him and introduced him to "George". Dan came back and said there was a case. They watch a tape of a young woman and her brother (who is driving) and Dan said the woman, Lindsay, was missing, and she was last known with a sleazy man called Carver Cruz. Dan said Cruz's organization will have an event soon and she had to infiltrate it, and that Lucifer was invited to her disbelief. Dan admitted he didn't like the idea of Chloe and Lucifer spending more time together, but he thought if it was their daughter who went missing, and concluded solving the case was more important. Linda and Lucifer further discussed his problems with Chloe. Linda told him it is not that Chloe had power over him, but instead he gave power to her. Lucifer deduced he needed to take back control by having sex with Chloe, despite Linda's protests that it wasn't what she meant. Chloe told Lucifer about the case and he flirted aggressively, but she firmly stated she would never sleep with him. At the event, a young man, the missing girl's brother, demanded to see Cruz. Lucifer distracted the bouncer by asking which of the scantily clad women nearby he desired, but he revealed he was gay and interested in Lucifer himself, but he managed to make him leave. The brother accused Cruz of killing his sister. They assured him they will handle the situation and dismissed him. Cruz appeared on stage and gave a speech, which Lucifer was decidedly unimpressed with. He stood up and brazenly asked what if he already had everything Cruz said was essential to getting women, since Chloe was still not receptive, to their embarrassment. Lucifer accidentally revealed she's a cop and got them kicked out. Chloe blamed Lucifer, but said they could get into the after-party. Maze was alone at Lux when she was surprised by Amenadiel, who dodged the knife she threw casually. They fought briefly but Amenadiel overpowered her and said they both wanted the same thing, even though Maze won't admit it, but she refused to cooperate. Chloe looked for Lucifer at Lux and was surprised by him naked. She made him get dressed, but noticed his wing scars on his back. She tried to touch them but he grabbed her hand and asked her not to. At the after-party, which was arranged at Lux, a man hit on Chloe with lame pickup lines, but she responded positively, ignoring Lucifer's protests. She ditched him when she found out he wasn't at the previous party. Lucifer realized the red dress he provided her with was attracting too much attention, including Carver Cruz's, who pulled out a gun and demanded to leave. Chloe overpowered him and in a panic he said "they" are going to kill Lindsay. Carver admitted despite his appearance and hypocrisy as a "player", he loved Lindsay and has been in a committed relationship with her, which amazed Lucifer. He revealed they said they're going to kill her if cops were involved. Lucifer picked up the phone and called the kidnappers and arranged a meeting, but they hung up before Chloe prompted Lucifer to make sure Lindsay was still alive. They received a video of Lindsay begging him to rescue her. Lucifer intended to go alone, but Chloe insisted to come along while forbidding Carver from coming. Curious, Chloe asked a bit about Lucifer's supposed powers. Lucifer said he's got no horns or tail. Chloe claimed to not believe in the brimstone hell and that he didn't scare her. Chloe spotted Carver, who apparently didn't follow them but found the address somehow. Lucifer followed him in, but locked Chloe out because he promised "no police". Chloe called the SWAT. Carver told Lucifer the kidnappers demanded that he came. One of them showed up and tried to grab the money bag. Lucifer held firm but relented at Carver's request. The kidnapper refused to bring Lindsay to them, and Carver pulled a gun on him. At a distance, Chloe heard a gunshot, which turned out to be Lindsay who shot Carver from behind. The kidnapper was revealed to be her brother. Lindsay said she met Carver and had a relationship with him, losing her virginity to him two years ago, and when he met her more recently he didn't remember her at all, while Lucifer dryly commented he situation was getting from bad to worse. Lucifer objected to her desire to shoot Carver, and her brother told her to shoot Lucifer. He advanced towards Lindsay, casually backhanding her brother on the way, and briefly flashes his demonic face. Chloe came in and saw a flash on a reflection and asked, "What are you?" With all three of the others cowering on the ground, Lucifer once again asserted that he was, in fact, the Devil, and goaded her into shooting him in the leg. To his immense shock, however, Lucifer found that he was both in pain and bleeding from the shot. The cavalry arrived and cleaned up the mess. Chloe thanked Lucifer and offered to drive him home. At home, Chloe was greeted by Trixie, who threw her off-guard with her slap-slap-kiss theory about her and Lucifer. At Lux, Maze was upset at whatever was changing Lucifer, and demanded to go home, but Lucifer stated the fun had just begun. Cast Main * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest * Dawn Oliveri as Olivia Monroe * Chris Marquette as Carven Cruz * Bailey Noble as Lindsay Jolson * Kelly Blatz as Kevin * Darcey Johnson as George * Kristen Comerford as Buxom * David Attar as Sadsap * Jason Day as Security guard * Antonio Cayonne as Uni Cop Gallery 104 Lucifer at Linda's office.jpg 104 Lucifer Linda.jpg 104 Linda stopping Lucifer.jpg 104 Linda.jpg 104 Lucifer Linda laying together.jpg 104 Lucifer Linda laying together 2.jpg 104 Chloe holding Lucifer's hand.jpg 104 Lucifer Chloe smiling.jpg 104 Lucifer Chloe Olivia.jpg 104 Chloe after shooting Lucifer.jpg 104 Chloe.jpg 104 Lucifer staring at Chloe.jpg 104 Lucifer smiling at Chloe.jpg 104 Chloe helping Lucifer walk.jpg 104 Lucifer Chloe in car.jpg 104 Chloe with gun out.jpg 104 Chloe on phone.jpg Videos Lucifer 1x04 Promo "Manly Whatnots" (HD) Links pl:Chociaż masz to wszystko fr:Un mec qui assure ru:Мужские этажерки de:Der Höhlenmensch im Manne es:Manly Whatnots Category:Season 1 episodes